The New Girl
by ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou
Summary: My Life was perfect. Good Friends, Good Girlfriend, Cool Parents, Until a Certain New Girl with Blonde hair and Gray Eyes comes and Transfers to My School.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, um this is my first story I've ever written on Fanfiction. So I hope my story entertains you. I might not be Akutsuki Child or little0bird but I hope I might be able to please people enough to review my stories. This story is a AU, alternate universe if you wanted to know. Slightly OOC .Well, here it is.

Summary: I had a perfect life. Good Friends, A Good Girlfriend, Cool Parents until a certain girl with blonde hair and grey eyes comes into his life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson charachters or the books. Rick Riordan owns the series and the charachters.

**Chapter 1: Bowling**

Percy's POV

It was the last week of summer and Grover and I were thinking about what to do beside playing ding dong ditch. " Maybe we should play ding dong ditch on Mr. Johnson!" Grover exclaimed. " No Grover, we played ding dong ditch on almost every teacher this summer. Anyway I don't want to play ding dong ditch again. I want to do something worth while for the last week of freedom." I said. We thought of for five minutes straight and I finally broke the silence." How about we go bowling with Rachel and Nico?"

Nico Di Angelo is my cousin, while Rachel Elizabeth Dare is my girlfriend. She has redish brown hair and green eyes( based on what Camp Half Blood Wiki says). Her dad is a very rich business man, but Rachel doesn't like her father. We've been dating for about 3 months and everything has gone smoothly

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Grover said. "So bowling it is. I'll go call Rachel and you can call Nico. Tell them that I'll pick them up at around sevenish." "Ok." I got my phone and called her.

"Hey Rachel,"I said

"Oh, hi honey,"she said.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

" Well, Grover and I were just wondering if you wanted to go bowling with us and Nico."

" Sure."

" Great, so Grover and I will pick you up at sevinish?"

" Ok see you then. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to tell my mom I was going to use the car to pick up Nico and Rachel. "Sure honey, but be careful. You just got your drivers license a week ago. ' Ok I'll be careful mom". By that time it was 6:45, so I went to go tell Grover.

We got into the car and drove to Nico's apartment. Nico's dad, Hades, payed for his apartment and school supplies, but he had to provide his own food so he worked for Mcdonalds as a cashier( I do not own Mcdonals either) which was really funny. Because it is like someone goes to Mcdonals to eat a Mcdouble and you see some goth there.

Anyway when we arrived at his apartment we saw him already outside. He was wearing all black with his usual shaggy and messy black hair.

"Sup Nico," I said. "Hey Perce." He got in the back seat." You look very black today Nico." I said as I started the car. " "Shut up." I just smirked.

Now I've been to Rachel's house or should I say mansion, a bunch of times and I'm still not used to how big it is. Her room is as big as my apartment and they have like 1000 floors. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but it seems that way.

When we arrived at Rachel's, she opened the door and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Red" I said.(. came up with the idea because her initials).

"Hey Perce, ready to get beat by a girl at bowling?"

"Oh, your on."

We arrived at Bowling City and got our shoes. We had our own bowling balls already so we were all ready. The order was Me, Grover, Nico, and Rachel.

I went first and got a strike. I walked by Rachel and smirked." It's on now Jackson." Rachel only calls me Jackson when she feels competive. That is not a good thing for me.

It was the 10th frame and I hit a spare then 8 for a total of 163. Grover who got 2 gutters ended with a what Grover thinks is a high score14.

"There were no bumpers." He whined. That made all of us laugh.

Nico got a spare then a gutter for a total score of 154. I then bragged in his face which you would think pretty mean but you should've seen him when he beat me in a thumb wrestle. He just grunted and told something to Rachel and a evil smirk started to crawl up her face. "Uh oh" I thought.

Her score was 128. She would need 3 strikes to beat me. She went up to her ball and instead of her left hand she used her right hand. Her dominant hand. I just realised Rachel was going easy on me by using her left hand!

Her first bowl was a strike. I was starting to sweat. I wasn't the type to bite my nails but I felt like one right at that second. When Rachel saw she smirked evilly and whispered so only I could hear." You lose." She went to bowl and got a strike again. I felt like I was going to faint. Then on her final bowl it seemed as if time went into Matrix mode becuase I could literally see the bowling ball about to gutter. I was starting to have hope.

But just when I thought I would actually win. The ball spun right to the middle and got a strike. Her score was 160.

Rachel jumped in victory. I just smiled but inside I was crying. " Good job Red." I said " I told you I would own."

As we went out I saw a hot girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt that said something about a camp. She just smiled at me. As she passed me I wondered who the heck is she.

Who knew in the future that would be the girl to change his life.

So, what do you think of it. Tell me in the review. If you liked it Review. If you didn't like it review and put a smile at the end. I believed I did a decent job with the grammer and spelling. I try to avoid any cussing in any off the chapters. Now I ask you to review please.

I got this from a story I fogot which one but there will always be a question in all of the chapters at the end so here is the question.

Which flavor of ice cream is better? Vanilla or Chocalate? Tell me in a review right below.

-Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I can't believe I got 10 positive reviews! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I will try and update as soon as possible on every chapter. Fanfiction will come first before any injuries or family matters!

Now time to answer questions.

Some of you asked if there would be Percabeth and I promise there will be Percabeth. You'll just have to keep reading to find out when. No I'm not a Prachel fan I just think right now it would fit best with my plot.

Soonergirls 86 I really didn't understand you question so can you explain to me in a more simple way? Just asking.

Four of you answered my question. So here is the poll.

Chocalate 2 Vannila 2

It is a tie! I myself am a vannila fan but I guess you guys have different opinions.

Well by now you probably want to read the next chapter but first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters or the books. RIck Riordan does.

Here is the story!

**Chapter 2: High School Starts**

Percy's POV

It was a day before our sophmore year started and Grover and I were comparing schedules.

"Hey Perce, do you have Geometry at 9:00?" Grover asked me.

" No sorry, but I have Algebra at 10:00 and Spanish at 1:00." I said

" So overall we have 2 class together this entire semester."

I could see he was really sad that we had only 2 classes unlike last year with four. So I tried to cheer him up.

"Yea, but look at Rachel. She only has 1 class with me the whole semester. Nico has 2 classes with me and Thalia has 1 class with me. I have English myself." I said.

"Yea I guess I will be the one of the lucky ones even if it is only 2 times."

"Anyway at least we still have lunch at the same time."

"Ok, well I'd better get going to finish getting school supplies for tommorow. See you later Perce."

With that he left.

_Ring!Ring!Ring!"_ Hmmmmmmmmmm," I grunted. As I turned off the alarm clock I smelled something wonderful in the kitchen. As I walked out of my room my mom said from the kitchen, "Surprise!"

I looked at what she made and saw blue pancakes, my favorite.

"Hey Mom, why did you make this? "

"Well I just wanted to wish you luck for the start of you sophmore year."

"Thanks mom."

And before I knew it I gobled it all up. As I put my plate I asked," Hey mom can you drop me off at school today?"

"Sure, honey. Just let me get the car keys. One second." Once she got it she drove me to school and the first person I saw was Mr. Blowfis, my step dad and English teacher. I ran up to him and asked," Hey when are you moving in with us?"

He laughed and said,"What about my hi. But since you asked first I will be moving in with you in 2 weeks. I was literally jumping like a kid. What came over me was my kid instincts. My mom says I still have a kid inside me and no I'm not pregnant! I don't think that is possible. Well back to the subject.

As ,Paul, and I were talking a women walked to Mr. Blowfis and whispered something to him. He nodded his head. " I see." As she walked away I asked him what she told him.

" First let me explain. We have a new student coming to Goode this year. She's transferring from San Fransisco to New York."

"So?"

"So, first we go and meet her." We walked in the school and to the principle's office. As I walked in I saw a very attractive yet familiar blonde girl and right next to her was was a middle aged man talking to the principle something about lunch quality.

"Uhummm," Paul said. The principle then looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Blowfis and you must be Peter Johnson( can you guess who the principle is Lol).

"Um, Sir, it is Percy Jackson."

"Hmm Ok. So Perry-

"-Percy" I cut in

"Ok well whatever your name is this is our new student from San Fransisco. She will be going to Goode Highschool. You might as well introduce yourself," pointing to the blonde.

"She stood up and said," My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm sixteen years old and I like-"

"Well that is enough of a introduction. Chiron! Come in here!" the principle said (By now you should probably already know who the principle is).

Suddenly a very tall man entered the room.

"Hello my name is Chiron and I am the Vice Principle of the school and you may call me (Lightning Thief Ftw)." said.

I've seen Mr. Brunner around school last year but I only saw him when I went to P.E. when he was taking his break and he needed to get to the parking lot through the gym.

Annabeth walked up the him and said," Nice to meet you." I then noticed what her shirt said. Camp Half-Blood. I did recognize her . She was from bowling a week ago!

"Nice to meet you ."

I got up and said,"Hi ," I looked at Annabeth and recognized those stormy gray eyes. I was then positive that she was the one from bowling.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth," When Annabeth shook my hand it felt like electricity.I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Nice to meet you Percy."

Chiron then said," Well Percy you have the same schedule as Annabeth we give you the reosponsibility of showing Ms. Chase around Goode."

"Ok I guess I could. So when do I start?"

"Now Mr. Jackson the bell will ring in 10 minutes.

Well I was thinking about making another chapter today because I finished ths chapter at 9 in the morning so... Any way review I will take constructice critizim what ever it is called. But the next chapter will be really good unlike this chapter which was just to intro Annabeth. The next chapter is the real Annabeth.

Anyway instead of a question I'm going to ask you for a review Of the Lightning Thief Movie because if you haven't seen it yet you are not a true Percy JAckson fan so review the chapter and movie!

-Alex


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Because when you review it shows that you like my story and I know that sometimes you don't have enough time to review so I understand but if you don't review because you don't want to I feel...Nah. Lol Well I try and update maybe once a day or twice a day so expect quick updates but just to warn I will take a one day break tommorow to visit my cousins tommorow but I want to write this chapter because it will probably be the most funny and fun to read. Though I might wake up early tommorow if I get enough reviews. I will also be needing some help on some ideas because I know I will get some writers block later on so I'll consider any ideas. So enjoy this chapter and apparently some people liked the Percy Jacson movie and some didn't. So here is my review. IT SUCKED. I really disliked the movie because first off it seemed as if Annabeth didn't like Luke and you all know how impirtant that is. They took out Thalia and Clarisse. And I think Selena too. So I really didn't like it. But Grover was hilarious! Good review huh well time to read the story . It's not as good as I hoped it would be but I think it's the best one yet. Yet I think this is also my longest one yea it is. 1607 words! yay. Well What are you waiting for? Read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my laptop clothes and this fanfic idea.

**Chapter 3: The Real Annabeth**

Percy's POV

Ok I was showing Annabeth around school when some kid, aka freshman comes. He kind of looked like one of those stupid kids who's fat and is a racist. ( No offense if your a stupid fat kids who is racist).

"Hey, my name is Tyler. Yours?" he said talking to Annabeth.

"Hi Tyler, my name is Annabeth. I transfered from San Fransisco"

" Well... Cool." Tyler said obviously running out of ideas so he said the first one that came into his mind. " Hey, um Annabeth, do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at Annabeth and it looked as if she would punch the kid but instead she just stood there.

" No I do not have a boyfriend. Why do you ask?" In a very if-you-ask-me-out-kid-I-will-beat-you-up kind of voice.

" Well I was wondering," he then suddenly took out note cards and looked at them. I was thinking " Wow this kid is a creep! Like note cards, seriously?" Of course I kept that to myself but as I looked at Annabeth I could tell by the way of her face that she was thinking the same thing.

"Well I was wondering where have you been all my life." He tried to say smootly but I kinda of sounded like he was saying," Well I wondering what have you done to my life."

She thought about that pickup line and replied smoothly," Hiding from you." As she said that I started to laugh. I tried to keep it in me but I bursted out with laughter.

Tyler just stood there as if he didn't understand what Annabeth just said so he tried another one.

"So what do you do for living?" Tyler said.

And without hesitation she answered,"I'm a female impersonator." On that one I couldn't stop myself and started laughing like heck. I was feeling my legs weaken from laughter.

He then tried his last one which he probably thought was the best one.

" If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." He seemed as if Annabeth couldn't make fun of this one."

But without thinking I said," Dude, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put f and u together."

I looked at Annabeth and she was trying to hold in a laugh. Meanwhile Tyler just walked away not knowing what happend.

After we were sure Tyler left we bursted out laughing. I only knew Annabeth for like 5 minutes but it seemed as if we were old buddies.

"That was funny Percy." Annabeth said while laughing.

" I could say the same to you." I said. As I showed her the classes I ran into Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." I said.

"Hi, Percy. What is that?" pointing to Annabeth. I was angry when she said what. But just as I was about to tell her not to call Annabeth a that Annabeth started talking back.

"That, is a new student. I would suggest you not call me a that again or you might wake up with no ears." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

" Well of course you'd know where I live to cut my ears off becuase your a stalker!" Rachel shouted. Uh oh. I had to stop this before turned into a cat fat.

"Girls, GIrls, Girls! Stop it. Rachel she's a new student and I'm responsible for showing her around. Mr. Brunner told me so could you please not start a fight with a new student on her first day!" I said with my best you'd- better- back- off- Annabeth- or- else - no- more-us-anymore voice. I thinked it worked because Rachel then said. "Sorry honey." I nodded and went to Annabeth.

" Annabeth I know your a new student but just because Rachel called you a that doesn't mean you have to start a fight. Ok? I will take care of it." I said to Annabeth and I just realized I was starting to sound like a Dad now. Crap.

"Sorry." Annabeth said but she didn't sound sorry.

" Good now start over while I go to the bathroom." I said. I thought " Girls they're so weird."

Annabeth's POV

As I saw Percy left I thought," How could he date someone as stupid as Rachel. Not that I want to date him or anything. Like he is very attractive looking with his messy black hair and his eyes. They are so- no Annabeth he has a girlfriend even if it is a bad one."

As I was about to do what Percy said and start over Rachel said," You'd better stay away from my boyfriend. He's mine. I know your trying to make him fall for you so stop it!"

As I thought about what she said I came up with something," I'm not trying to make him fall for me. I'm just acting normal unlike you where your holding in a devil."

" You son of - oh Hi Percy. We were just talking about how good the lunch is usually." Rachel said giving me a fake smile.

"Yeah that was what we where talking about. So is the pizza bad?" In my head I was thinking," Wow I really really hate Rachel. I probably hate Rachel more than I hate spiders and I really hate spiders.

Percy's POV

Okay I know I was only gone for like one minute and I'm not the smartest person but I was pretty sure they weren't talking about the school food while I was gone. I could tell something was wrong because I could see Annabeth making a fake smile. Her real smile was prettier and No Percy you have a girlfriend! I'm not falling for Annabeth. I've only knew her for about 10 minutes.

As I was about to say what they were really talking about I heard the bell ring.

" Ok girls time to go to class. We'll talk again at lunch." As I turned around I thought I saw Rachel mouth to Annabeth," He's mine." Hmm probably just my imagination.

Wow girls are really weird." I thought.

End of Chapter 3

Well what do you think? I think I did pretty good on the chapter. Tell me what you think of it in a review. If you like this story favorite this story! Anyway I'd like to say I might not be able to update tommorow because I'm visiting my cousin. I might if I get enough reviews so cross your fingers. I'd also like to say to check my oneshot out. It is my first one and I think I did a really good job. You can click on my page or you can search it. It is called" I Should Lose More Often". It is a Thalico oneshot with slight Percabeht. So review this chapter and check it out. Now for the question well not really a question but a answer. I need help I'm going to make a new charachter. A girl new charachter to help, no, I'll just say she is a charcter that will be important. So I need a name, race and other features. Whoever I like the most I will use as the character later on. I think it is on chapter 5 or 6 I don't know. So tell me in the review and remember to check out my oneshot! And to give me some ideas for the story because I don't have writers block yet but I know I will. So review and Have fun reading!

-Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I reallly appreiate it. You wouldn't understand how much I appreciate it. And the winner of the charachter is CoolAzn and Little Miss Loveable congrats. I couldn't think of who to choose so I will combine them

Here is what she will be.

Name-Lily

Last name-Burrow

Race: Asain

Eye Color- Brown

Hair Color- Black

Personality- Girly like Selena.

She will be very pretty and she'll meet them... somewhere. I can't tell you I'm sorry. Anyway I'd like to thank HunterofArtemis32 for um advertising my story on her very popular and awesome story called What's Going to Happpen. It is awesome. At least if your a Percabeth fan you'll love it. If you're a Pracheal fan probably not but practically everyone likes Percabeth so read it!

Sneaky ninja 05- Yes I will try and Thalico in it. If you've read my story I Should Lose More Often then you should know I love Thalico.

BIG NEWS READ THIS NO MATTER WHAT.

I'd like to say that I will be changing my Pen Name. I will be changing it to "ILuvPerabethMoreThanYou" just to tell you. I kind of like it just it is very long. Lol So search my name under that. I will change it after I post this chapter.

End of Big NEWS

Well that was a very long author's note so here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the character.

**Chapter 4: I Get in Trouble**

Percy's POV

It was lunch and I was introducing Annabeth to my friends. It was the second day of school and yesterday I couldn't because I had to show Annabeth around.

" Well Annabeth this is Grover. Grover this is Annabeth." I said.

" Nice to meet you Grover, Percy's told me about you." Annabeth said.

"Yea, nice to meet you Annabeth." Grover said.

"And this is Nico. Nico this is Annabeth as you know," I said.

"Sup, Annabeth." Nico said.

" Um, hi Nico." Annabth said.

Just then Thalia walked in with her favorite shirt. A teletubbie( I don't own teletubbies either) with a arrow through its head that said " Your turn."

"Hey guys do you have you heard of the new transfer student? Rachel spreading rumors that she is uglier than Nico!" Thalia said.

"Hey! I someone actually said I look good!"Nico said.

"Yea probably your mom." I said. Everyone laughed at that except Annabeth.

" Um excuse me, I'm the new student and no I'm not uglier than Nico. I'd say the only person who is uglier than Nico is Rachel!" Annabeth said angrily. Wow she is mad.

Thalia shocked at the new voice turned around and saw Annabeth." Annabeth?"

"Thalia?"Annabeth said.

"Oh my gosh, Annabeth that is you!" Thalia ran over to Annabeth and hugged her. Nico, Grover and I just stood there in awe. I knew we were all thinking the same thing," Wow is that really Thalia?" We were used to seeing Thalia the gangster or Thalia the person who beats up Nico alot. To see the girly part of Thalia was surprising. We didn't even know Thalia had a girl side.

"Oh my gosh Thalia when did you come here?" Annabeth said happily.

" Since freshman. I didn't know you were the new student!" said Thalia.

I then interupted there little girl party," Hey, um sorry to interupt this little... party but how do you know each other?"

"Well, Thalia and I went to the same camp together. Called Camp Half Blood. We also went to the same Elementry School. We were best friends." Annabeth said.

While Annabeth and Thalia were catching I got a text from Rachel.

_Meet me at my locker. Now... plz?_

"Hey guys I gotta go now. Have fun." I turned around to Rachel's locker.

When I got there I saw Rachel standing at her locker.

"Hey Red. What did you want to see me for?" I said.

" I want to talk to you about Annabeth." Rachel said.

"Annabeth? What's wrong with Annabeth?" I said.

"Well I think Annabeth is trying to ruin our relationship. I think it would be best if you stayed away from Annabeth."

"Rachel. I can't do that. You have to understand that it is my reosponsibility to show Annabeth around school. So I have to be with Annabeth."

"I know Percy but he never said you have to stay with her on lunch."

"Well can't I have friends that are girls?"I said. I was getting angry. I can have friends like Annabeth. Can't I? It's not like I'm falling for her. But you are falling for her Percy you are. I threw that thought away from my head.

" Percy I'll let you have friends that are girls, but Annabeth is is pretty, smart, and funny. I'm just worried that she will take you from me." Rachel said.

" So is that why you are telling the whole school that Annabeth is uglier than Nico?" I said.

"How did-"

"Thalia told me. Now you have to have faith in me not to cheat on you. I've dated you for almost 4 monthes. You should know I'm not the type to cheat."

And with that I left leaving Rachel there to think about what I said.

When I got back to lunch I saw Nico talk to Thalia and Nico.

" Then Percy started doing the chicken dance right in front of her!" Nico said which made Annabeth and Thalia laugh.

" Um Nico what are you talking about?" I said. I was worried. I think Nico was talking about when I was in Kindergarden

"Well Percy I was telling the girls about your Kindergarden crush. You remeber Calyspo right?" Nico said while smirking.

I suddenly felt the urge to punch Nico. He told Thalia and Annnabeth about Calyspo. When I was in kinder I had this major crush on this girl named Calyspo. She was really pretty and loved nature. So to impress her I tried to do all the 'cool' things. And at my age I thought the chicken dance was like the best dance in the whole wide world.

So while I was doing the chicken dance for Calyspo my mom and Nico came in of course( In my story Nico is Percy's age.) and started to video tape me. It was like the most embarrasing thing in my whole life. Then after that Calyspo always saw me only as her friend and I moved on.

So I did what a normal person would do after there cousin told them there most embarrasing thing. I threw mash potatoes at him. He ducked behind Annabeth and it hit her. She picked up her jello and threw it at me. As it hit me a teacher came in.

"Excuse ME! What do you think you're doing?" He said to Annabeth and I.

Aw crap.

"Detention today after school." Annabeth glared at me. If looks can kill I would've dropped down dead at that second.

I was going to have a long day.

End of Chapter 4

Well how did you like it. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've just been so busy with SAT homework and school started yesterday so I won't be updating that fast but I will still be updating. I got 14 reviews last chapter. Thank you so much. 40 reviews! Again read HunterofArtemis32's story What's Going to Happpen. Now opnion.

What is your top 3 Percabeth fics? Doesn't have to include me because I've so many good Percabeth ones. I just want to know which one is the top3? Well write your answer in your review.

Well Peace and I'll see you later.

REVIEW!

-alex


	5. Chapter 5

Oh MY GOSH. I got 24 reviews in 1 chapter! I Really really appreciate it. WHen I read all of the reviews I was litteraly smiling for 20 whole minutes. 64 reviews is so many. And thank you to all of the people who siad that I was one of there favorite Percabeth story. I myself wouldn't put me in the the top 3 because I've read so many good ones. Such as 10 Years Later by Piper Elizabeth, Artificial Engagement by Akutsuki Child which is my favorite as of right now, and What's Going to Happen by HunterOfArtemis32. There is alot of other good ones. If you want to see them just go to my profile page and read my favorite stories.

Anyway our new character Lily Burrow this chapter. And I'm going to be writing the chapter in Annabeth's Point of View aka POV. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and keep the reviews up. I plan to finish this at like chapter 10 -15. So Hopefully about 12,000 words. And my goal is to get 150 reviews by the end of the story. So help me achieve this goal and review. Well here is the chapter you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the charchters.

**Chapter 5: Boy Troubles**

Annabeth's POV

I was in detention because of him. I glared at Percy. He'd gotten me into my first detention ever. He said sorry to me but I tried to stay mad at him. He has to understand sorry doesn't always cut it. But I've found out that it is really really hard to keep being mad at him. Every time I look at him I fall for those deep green eyes. I had to admit even though Percy got me into detention he was different. He was popular but it seemed as if he didn't like the attenion.

As I was thinking about how different Percy was I didn't realize that I was staring at him, and someone saw me.

"Oh, you like Percy don't you?" a girl said with black hair and brown eyes. It looked as if she was one of those "pretty girls" that almost every guy has a crush on because she had way too much makeup on. Her voice was high and she looked as if she was 5 foot 4.

"What?" I said.

"You like Percy. I can tell by the way you look at him."

" Oh, yea? Then what does that look?" I said. I would hate for a person to know how I feel about Percy.

She made a face that looked like the one Ginny made at Harry on the first movie(I don't own Harry Potter either). Surprisingly it looked almost exactly like how I look at Percy.

"How did you-"

"It is the same look how Silena looks at Bekendorf and Thalia looks at Nico." she said like it was obvious.

"Um, I didn't catch your name?" I said trying to change the subject.

"First off don't try and change the subject and second my name is Lily."

"Well Lily, you have no buisness in my love life." I just realized what I said and wished I hadn't said it.

"Oh so you admit that you like him." Lily said.

"Yes I like Percy. Happy? I'm just mad that he's dating Rachel. She is retarded and mean. I hate her." I said.

Lily then said something that shocked me," Well I think Percy might like you back. I think he wants to dump Rachel but doesn't know a reason to."

" No, I can't just break them up. That would be really wrong of me. I just can't just go around breaking up couples because I like the guy. That would be wrong." I said.

" It wouldn't be wrong if he wanted to break up with her would it?" she obviously had a plan ready if I agreed. I don't know what made me say ok, but just as I was about to say no a voice in my head said go for it so I said what I had to say.

"Fine. So what do you have plannned?" I said.

She just smirked at me."I'll tell you at lunch tommorow. See you then."

Right as I was going to ask her why not now Mr.D said," Okay detention is over." and he was the first person out of class.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch tommorow," Lily said. And quickly went out of class leaving me there in the dust.

The Next Day At Lunch ...

"Hey Annabeth who are you talking to?" Thalia said. I said I wasn't going to sit with them today because I needed to go talk to someone.

"Aw just someone. Not really important." I said while walking out.

As I was looking for Lily I saw this big group of girls. It looked as if they where like the popular girls by the way they dressed and talked. I saw Lily at the table and waved at her hoping to get her attention. She noticed and waved to me back and gave me the come-here wave.

I walked over to the table to hear Lily tell her friends," Hey, this is the girl I'm meeting. You know the one that likes Percy." They started giggling like it was the most funny thing in the world.

As I sat down feeling out of place with all these girly girls Lily said," Okay first off Annabeth I want you to meet my friends. Annabeth this is Selena. Selena this is Annabeth." She said pointing to a brown haired girl with blue eyes. She had lots of makeup on and was wearing a pink tank top and white skirt.

"HI Annabeth. Lily here has told me about you." Selena said while smiling the whole time.

Before I could say anything back Lily interupted." And this is Katie Gardner (if you wanted to know I'm a Travis/Katie fan. If you know any good stories for them tell me in the review). Katie this is Annabeth." She said. She had a brownish black hair ( I have no idea what color her hair and eyes are so I'm just making this up.) and brown eyes.

"Hi Annabeth nice to meet you." Katie said.

"Yes nice to meet you too." I said.

Lily then went on. " This is Bianca, Nico's sister, and Percy's cousin. Bianca, Annabeth." Lily said.

"So if you're Nico's brother and Percy's cousin how come you don't sit with them?" I said.

"Well have you seen my brother. He is so embarrasing and Percy is just too um how do I say this... like Nico." Bianca said.

"Yea I understand. Percy is a little weird." I said which made Bianca laugh.

Lily's look then became serious." Okay time to start operation break-Prachel-up-to-start-Percabeth." When she said Percabeth my cheeks were starting to become red.

Lily then said like a teacher," Silena has Becendorf as a boyfriend so she is an expert, Katie has Travis as a boyfriend, my boyfriend is Michael Yew and Bianca doesn't have a crush...yet. Anyway the plan is ..."

When Lily finished telling her planned I was shocked. It was so devious, so sneaky,so out of charchter, so bad that it could ruin my rep for life.

But somehow, deep inside me, I loved it.

End of Chapter 5

So sorry that it was really short, but I had to end it with a cliffe. I know it wasn't really well written as my other chapter and I know it went by fast but I promise it gets better. So review review review.

School isn't really giving me free time so I probably won't update everyday. I will try and update with the time I have so keep reading and maybe just maybe deep inside you, you love it(see what I did there).

Anyway,I'd like to thank you all so so much for the reviews. You cannot tell how much I appreciate it. Okay question of the chapter!

If you had a a daughter what name would you give it. Same with a boy.

So review review review and if you do I'll give another chapter really soon.

PEACE

-ILuvePercabethMoreThanYou

.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Long time no see! Thank you so much for the reviews I really really appreciate it. Anyway I got some news. First off I'd like to announcethat I will be only be updating on Saturdays or Sundays only . I'm really sorry but I have so much school work you would not even imagine. Second I'd like to say that on the holidays I will be updating more than just every saturday. Though I think I will finish my story my story before I get to any holiday breaks.

Also i'd like to ask you, my reviewers would you want to see Annabeth's POV or Percy's POV. This chapter is in Annabeth's POV because I think it would be better for the story but I'll write in Percy's POV if you really want to. So tell me in my review and I'll poll up the votes.

Anyway here is the start of the plan. Have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Chapter 6: Part 1 **

Annabeth's POV

Okay, I'll tell you. This plan is very risky. If Percy finds out what I'm doing then he will probably hate me. He'd say what I was doing was for selfish reasons, which it was but if it does work then Percy and I will be dating. So...

"Time to start phase 1 of our plan." Lily said casuing me to come back to earth from my daydream.

_Flashback_

_"Okay the first part of my master plan is to first find out if Percy likes Annabeth. We find out by Annabeth asking Percy and maybe Rachel if they would like to go to a place say like the movies. We will make Annabeth the 2nd most beautiful person in the world. Guys will be staring at her and Percy will feel jealous. If he does then he likes you. If he doesn't then plan won't work."Lily said._

_"Second most beaustiful?" I said._

_"Yes, we all know that I'm the prettiest out of all of us."Lily said._

_" I would tend to disagree. I think I'm prettier." Selena said._

_They all started to fight untill finally the all said they were 10/10 in "prettieness"._

_End of Flashback _

So we were at the mall looking for the most pretty dress in this very... expensive store.

I was trying on a ruby red dress that just past my knees.

" Um I give it a 8/10." Selena said. Apparently she was the 'dress expert' so she was in charge of choosing the dress. Lily was the 'hair expert' and Katie was the 'shoes expert'. Bianca said she hated shopping so she didn't come.

It was my third dress I tried on and I thought it was the best one. But Selena told me to try on another dress. It was a dark blue dress that went up to my knees, had a small strap to the dress about the size of my pinky.

As I walked on it like a model(hehe) Selena started to grin and said with excitement," That is the one! 10/10! Percy will be drooling all over you!"

So Selena bought the dress for me. It made me angry looking at the price. It was $179.83 for 1 dress (I think that is an expensive dress?). I told Selena that it was too expensive but she said it was ok. As I walked out of the store mad I saw Lily running to me.

"Let me see, let me see!" Lily said like a kid. As she saw it she started grinning like a kid who just got $30 for the first tooth they lost ( I remember I was smiling so big after I just got my first few dollars for my tooth.)

"I love it. Percy will be in awe at this dress!" She then pulled me to the hair salon where I would get my hair done. I already asked Percy and Rachel if they wanted to come. Rachel said no but Percy agreed so Rachel would be coming too, to my disappointment. So I said I would pick them up at Percy's house at 7:00 tonight.

As I went into the hair salon I saw that Clarisse worked there. Selena told me that one of her friends worked there. I remembered her during a dodge ball game. She beat the crap out of Percy (sorrry I didn't write the scene. it would have been fun to write.)

When I was finished I looked at myselft in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good. I had my hair curly all over my hair. Even though my hair was already curly I think they did a good job.

Finnaly it was time for the shoes. As I walked to the shoe store I saw Katie with Travis. Katie saw me and kissed Travis a goodbye kiss. She ran to me and smiled

" You look awesome Annabeth. If this plan works, Percy will be a very lucky guy." I smiled.

I tried on some high heels which were surprisingly comfortable. In the end I bought a blue high heel about 2 inches.

After I finished everything I was supposed to meet with Selena, Lily and Katie at Starbucks.

I walked in to see the girls already there. I sat down and they were all smiling.

" I think she's ready, don't you think?" Lily said talking to the others.

"Yeah" said Katie and Selena at the same time.

"Thanks for everything. I'll tell you everything after the movies." I said and they said ok.

So off I went to comple phase 1.

_A few hours later..._

"Hey Percy!" I said maybe a bit too excited but Percy didn't seem to mind. He looked me over and the next thing you he was drooling. Which I didn't mind but of course but Rachel had to be there.

"Um Percy honey how do I look in - why are you looking at Annabeth like that?" She glared at me then went back to Percy. I just smirked. After Rachel got Percy out of his own world we drove down to the movies.

"So, Percy Rachel what movie would you want to see?" I said.

"Um how about Despicable Me?(I lolve that movie haha)" Percy said.

"Why Despicable me. Isn't that like a kid movie?" I said looking at Percy.

" Yea but people say it is really good. I've never seen it."

I swear Percy had a kid inside of him. And I don't mean he actually had a Kid inside of him. That would be gross.

"Fine you can pay for the movie and I'll pay for snacks." I said. Rachel then came and said," So what movie are we watching?"

I told her Despicable Me and she started laughing at me. She said I was such a kid for choosing that. She said only idiots watch that movie. Ouch. Suddenly Percy came.

"Um Rachel, you do know that **I** chose the movie right?" Percy said angrily.

Rachel just stood there speechless. 1 point for Annabeth.

So after that little situation we went to buy the tickets.

After we bought the tickets we went to the snack bar. He looked at the snacks and saw a food he must reallly like.

"Annabeth can we get Seaweed in a bar( I know there is no such thing but I for them to come up with nicknames for eachother)?" Percy's eyes were pleading.

"Your such a... your such a Seaweed Brain you know that?" I said to Percy.

"At least I'm not a ... Wise Girl." As I laughed at that Rachel came and gave Percy a punch on the shoulder. She looked angry. After they talked in private I realised that guys were staring at me like I was the hottest girl on the planet. Which I would say a bonus because Percy saw them looking at me like that and he became mad.

After Percy and Rachel finished there little talk Percy glared at the people who were looking at me. I guess he was jealous. Woot! My mind was racing Phase 1 was complete.

End of Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't write the movie seen. I just didn't think it was important. What is important is that Percy likes Annabeth! Anyway I'd like to say thank you for my reviwers and who didn't review you might not see another chapter and I will virtually stalk you. Also please remember that I will only be updating on Saturdays and Sundays. Or holidays. Happy early Labor day. And sorry I had to keep you waiting till Sunday. I've been addicted to this story called Knights of Chaos. Percy Jackson fic yoiu should check it out.

Now for the question.

What is better to write fanfiction. A dell or mac? I just want to know. O well tell me in the review write below this and I'll be back soon.

Pce

ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the only weekends thing but it is really hard to update with so much homeowork. Also I think this story will end in the next 3-4 chapters.

But I do have a new story that I believe you might like. I'm thinking about starting it or not. I want all my stories to be awesome! Anyway I'll tell you what it is about at the end of this chapter. 11 more reviews guys! I want my first fanfic to be over 100 reviews! 11 more!

Well I guess if I want 11 more reviews I have to earn it with a good chapter! So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charchters in this story except Lily Burrow.

**Chapter 7 Who is He?**

Annabeth's POV

After the movies which was good I drove Percy to Rachel's house. When I arrived there I said bye to Percy and Rachel.

"See you guys later." As I turned back to get into the car I heard Rachel's voice.

"Annabeth. Apparently your still trying to get in between Lu- Percy and I." Rachel said. Why did she say Lu- then stopped?

"Who is Lu-?" I said.

"No one you need to know about!" Rachel said angrily but I saw inside her eyes that she was scared. What was she scared about? Maybe she was scared I would figure out who Lu- is.

I just turned around and drove away without saying another word.

When I got home I called the girls to tell them what happend today.

"Hey Lily, Silena, Katie and Bianca. Having fun with your studying?" I asked.

"Forget school! What happend today! Does Percy like you? What happpend!" Silena asked excitedly. She apparently was very hyper.

So I told them about what happend. They started squeling when I told them Percy glared angrily at the guys who were staring at me. Except Bianca who I guess wasn't into this kind of stuff.

But then I told them Rachel's stuttered sentence when she said Lu- almost as if she was cheating. That was my suspicion. It was the girls too and they all gasped even Bianca.

" Do you think Rachel is cheating on Percy!"Lily said.

"I think so. But who the heck's name starts with a Lu-?" I said.

I heard Silena and Lily gasp. Who was he?

"Annabeth I think Rachel is cheating on Percy for a guy named Luke. He is one the most popular guys in school. He has blond hair, pretty well built and has deep blue eyes. I liked him during freshman year but now I have Charlie , who is 3x better than him" Silena said.

"But how do we know? We need proof. They have to talk somewhere, I bet they meet at Rachel's house." I said.

I could tell the girls were thinking pretty hard of what to do. They finally said something that shocked me.

"Change of plans Annabeth. New plan. Spy on Rachel untill we have proof of Rachel cheating on Percy. Then lets say we find them lets say... snogging ( I just read a pretty funny harry potter fic so snogging Lol). We take a picture and show it to Percy. Then Percy dumps Rachel and goes out with you Annabeth!" Katie said.

She made it sound so much easier than it actually was. How was I suppose to spy on them? I can't just break into their house and spy on them. I would like to go all CIA and get ropes and spy gear and stuff. Wow being a teenage girl is really hard.

"Anyway I got to go now. TTYL Annabeth. I'll tell you the details at lunch tommorow." Lily said.

"Yea, bye." I hung up my phone. I finished the rest of my homework and ate a hot pocket for dinner. After I brushed my teeth I went to sleep.

_The Next Day..._

I met the girls after telling Percy, Thalia, Nico and Grover that I would meet them at Percy's house after school.

As I sat down with the girls I saw them looking at me as if they were expecting something.

"What?" I said.

"Um, you know today is August 18th right?" Lily said.

"Yea, why? Is there something special today?"

"Today is Percy's Birthday!" Lily said.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot. I have to go buy him a present after school!"

"But you told him that you would meet him at his house." Lily said.

"Well I'll be late."

Lily then told me the details to the plan Katie made and I have to say, it was awesome. It would be fun and I could act like a spy. I could finally wear my yankee hat. When I wore it I felt like no one could see me.

But now I have to figure out what to buy Percy for his birthday...

_After School..._

I quickly went to the store to find Percy a present. I was looking around the store and my eyes fell on the perfect present; I quickly got and payed for it. I quickly drove to Percy's apartment.

When I got there I saw Rachel, Thalia, Grover, Nico and of course Percy there. As I walked in I gave him the present.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain." I said smiling.

After we at food which was weird because all of the food was blue. We went to open presents. Nico got Percy a T-Shirt that said," My cousin emo'ed my homework (my friend made a shirt that said that haha). Percy just looked at it and said to Nico," Thanks... I do love my Emo shirts..." Said Percy. You totally hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Next was from Rachel which I found terrible. It was a pink shirt that said," I wear pink for 3 reasons. 1. My girlfriend made me wear it, 2. Only true men wear pink, and 3. Pink is awesome." Percy just looked at it and smiled. I could tell he was faking because of his eyes but Rachel of course didn't see that he was faking. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. I was about to get up and just punch her. But I held myself back.

Next was Grover's present. He got Percy a shirt that said," I'm not fat, I'm fluffy (I have a shirt that says that. Though I'm not fat)." This one Percy laughed at and thanked Grover for the present.

It was Thalia's turn and she went to open her present to Percy. She showed Percy the shirt and I laughed. It was an identical shirt to what she wore a few days ago. It was a Tellitubby that had an arrow through its head. Percy laughed at that one.

"How did you know I wanted one of these. Haha!" Percy laughed.

Now it was my turn. I got up and gave the present to Percy. I bought him a shirt that said," My Name is the Awesome_" You had to fill in the blank which I filled out so it said," My Name is the Awesome Seaweed Brain"

Percy just looked at it and said," Your such a Wise Girl Annabeth."

_End Of Chapter 7_

So? I think it was pretty good. Hopefully it will be my 100 review chapter! Wow. I just like to say thank you to all my reviewers! I know I've told you this guys but I just am really really grateful for all the reviewers. Everytime I read a review a smile just magically grows on my face. It really makes my day. So I just want to thank you guys so so much.

Now some of you have asked if there will be some Thalia/Nico action and I've decided I might not. Because I know alot of you are Thuke fans so I don't want you to dislike my story because there is Nico/Thalia.

Now I have a really really good question for you guys to answer.

If Rachel had a god/goddess as a mother/father who would it be?

Now its time for me to go. So I'll see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm so happy. This story has 100 reviews! Thank you all so much and to CoolAzn who was my 100th reviewer!

First off so so sorry that I couldn't update. My internet was down for a very long time. But I'm back with another chapter.

This chapter will kinda be nonrealistic, but it will be fun to read. I also thought what was funny was dancegurl99. SHe said that Rachel shoudl either be the daughter of Newisis or Pythonos. Here I will quote the review,"heyy!

Very Good Story, and as for Rachel:

her Godly parent should be either:

- Nemisis, the Godess of Jealous Retribution, especially in love.

OR

- Pythonous the God of Jealousy and envy, and the jealous passions of love.

I think it fits her character, but that's just me.." That cracked me up! If I had to choose Rachel's godly parent I'd choose Appolo or Demter.

It is sad to say that this will be the second to last chapter but I might make a Epilouge. But on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its charchters. Except Lily.

**Chapter 8: Mission Break Prachel**

Annabeth's POV

Lily, Selena, Katie and I just finished going shopping for clothes for the plan. I was kind of worried. It was kind of unrealistic but it could work. Hey maybe it might?

We went to Lily's house and we reviewed the plan.

"So, Annabeth you know the plan? Do you have the camera?" Katie said worriedly.

"Yes Katie I have everything. Don't worry I'll come back alive... maybe." I said.

"Ok well we have to drive you there at 8:00 when it's dark and her butler comes.

So we just hung out there until it was 7:50. When it was time I gulped and got into Katie's car.

We arrived at the house and Katie gave me a walkie talkie. " If you need me call me." With that she drove off. I quickly ran behind a tree and waited for the butler and Silena and Lily's distraction.

I heard a car and I looked at it. The car was a 20 foot limo and black. I dropped down to the grass making sure the butler wouldn't see me. As he opended the door he had trays of food. He unloaded them onto the food cart and I could see how I could get in. I would go under the cart. I talked into my walkie talkie," Silena Now!"

I suddenly heard something explode and I looked at the limo. There was egg on it. I saw the butler quickly looked to see who was doing it and he chased down Silena and Lily. I heard in the walkie talkie," Go In ANNABETH!" I quckly ran and went under the food cart. I got in and heard a voice."Hooligans!" and the butler started pushing the cart.

He was heaving." Why is the cart so heavy?"He then started pushing the cart and went inside the house. After about 20 seconds the cart stopped and I heard another voice probably Rachel's dad." Alferd!(haha Alferd, batman lately?) What took you so long. Rachel and her friend is starving!" Her friend? Is Percy here or Luke?

I heard Rachel's voice then say," Dad is Alferd here yet so Luke and I can eat?" Luke. Ok Luke is here. I looked to see if anyone was in the room and when I saw no one was here I jumped out of the cart and then heard footsteps. I ran into a closet and closed it. I could see holes through it so I just stood there.

I heard Rachel's dad voice call," Rachel dinner is ready!" I looked at the staircase and for the first time I saw Luke. He had blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was very built and was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sorry Ms. Dare. Some hooligans were throwing water balloons at the limo." Alferd said.

"It's ok. Luke and I where doing some "chemistry homework" upstairs." I could see the blush crawling up Luke's face which to me was very suspicious.

"Yea just some homework from Mr... Um Chubaka. Yea from Mr. Chubaka." Luke stuttered.

"Mr. Chubaka? I must meet him later some time am I correct Rachel?" Rachel's dad said.

"N-nnnoooo I don't think you should meet him. You wouldn't like him that much." Then Rachel glared at Luke.

I thought to myself," Wow this is a really weird family."

1 hour later...

"Thank you Alferd. Dinner was delicous!" Rachel said.

Everyone got up and walked out of the dining room. Alferd turned off the lights and it was silent.

I slowly crept out of the closet making sure I was the only one is the room. After I was sure I was safe I quitely walked up the stairs and looked for Rachel's room.

I went into a hallway and saw a sign. Rachel's room. I put my ear to the room and listened for something. I heard a slight Mhhhhmm. My mind was racing. This could be the start. I took out my camera and got ready. I waited untill I heard a gigantic breath. I knew I had to time this right.

I quickly opened the door, took a picture and closed it. I didn't have enough time to see who I took a picture of because then Rachel screamed. I started running as fast as I could. When I turned for the stairs I saw Alfred there. I turned back and saw a security man there.

Just as I thought the plan ahd failed I saw a window. If I jumped out the window I could land on a tree branch or I would break all the bones in my body. Or I could go to jail for breaking into someones house but live. Of course I did what a normal person would do.

I jumped out of the window.

As I jumped I could see a tree branch I quickly grabbed it with one hand which didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and let go. I landed on my feet and got my walkie talkie out.

"Lily come pick me up!" I screamed.

" Comin Annabeth." Lily said.

I turned a corner and I saw Lily's car. I ran into the car and jumped into the front seat screaming," GOOO!"

We raced off at 50 miles per hour. After about 10 minutes we stopped at a Mcdonalds. I took of my spy wear and then looked at the camera.

Lily started saying," So?"

I smiled and said something very movieish.

"Misson Accomplished."

END OF CHAPTER 8

So? I know it wasn't very realistic but about 3 people Messaged me telling that they want some action or something that would be exciting. so I thought of this.

Again sorry it took so long internet was out. But hopefully I will return. But let me tell you i have so much homework every night I don't finish till 12:00. I have to wake up at 6 every day for school so feel sympathy for me.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it wasn't the best. I am really happy on the 100 mark.

Now the question

What is the second best couple in Percy Jackson?

Well that is my show have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I'm back after what 1 month. Yes exactly one month. I'm reallly really reallly sorry for not updating. School has been really hard and I haven't had time to update. Anyway I'd like to post the results from the last chapter question. Thalico won in which I'm happy for. Though I know alot of my reviwers don't like Thaalico so I won't have any.

Also I just read the Lost Hero and it was awesome. I really liked the plot but I think some of the characters could have been better. This will probably be the last chapter of the story but I have a new story coming out soon. Anyway here is what you've all been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.

**Chapter 9**

Annabeth's POV

The next day (Saturday) I got out of bed and I suddenly remebered what I did last night.

I texted Percy that I needed to show him something.

"Hey SB(Seaweed Brain) I need to show u somethin."

"Ok what do u need 2 show me?"

"just meet me at front of school at 11"

"Ok"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:34. I ran downstairs ate breakfast as fast as I could and ran to school.

When I got there I saw Percy standing there. He was wearing jeans and a bright green shirt.

"Hey you wanted to show me something?" Percy said.

As I tried to reply I realized how much this might hurt Percy. But as much as I didn't want to hurt Percy I told myself that I wasn't doing this for me. No, I was doing it for a friend.

"Um you see." I was looking down playing with my fingers." someone sent me this picture last night. and um. it was quite ... disturbing."

"What do you mean disturbing." Percy said curiously. I took out my phone and showed him the picute.

When he saw the photo of Rachel kissing Luke his face fell. For a second his eyes carried such sadness but then after a second it became anger. He got out his phone and began texting someone. Probably Rachel.

"Thanks Annabeth for showing me. I appreciate it." And with that Percy walked away.

I was shocked. I was expecting something like,"Annabeth how did you get this and who sent it. They're liars Rachel would never do this to me!" Sorta thing but apparently Percy handeled it pretty well.

I stood there in awe of what happend. For the next few days I had no contact with Percy. In school he was absent. Finally I got a text from him on Thursday to meet him at the park at 7.

I finished the rest of my homework and headed out.

When I arrived I saw Percy sitting on a bench wearing the same clothes he wore when I told him the news.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Hey."

"You haven't been in school lately." I said lamely

"Yea..." He said. His voice sounded normal but I could tell something was different about him.

"What's wrong?" I say sitting next to him.

" I broke up with Rachel." He said but something else was different about him. He wasn't sad I could tell. But he looked kind of nervous.

"Oh." I say simply.

"I also needed to ask you something." He said. Now I knew he was nervous. He was messing with his fingers just like me when I told him the news.

"Yea? What do you need."

"Well... there is this girl in school that I wanna ask out but I don't know how."Percy said.

I was heart broken. How could Percy like another girl? I couldn't let my emotions take over me though. I had to act like a friend.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because your the only girl I can trust. I wanted to know how you would liked to be asked so I can get ideas how to ask the girl." Percy said in one quick breath.

Obviously I recognized this from somewhere. I couldn't remember where.

"Well, I'd like to be asked maybe by like the guy taking my hand asking me to dance. We talk and laugh. But I only know one guy that I'd like to do that." I said. I realize this is my first time showing my girly side to Percy.

"Well..." Percy said took my hand and asked,"Would you like to dance?" He smiled. Of course! He liked me! My heart was racing.

I stood up and he chose a song on his phone.

Suddenly I hear chaos."Baby Baby Baby ooooooohhh like baby baby baby ooohhh -(I don't own this song either. Justin Bieber does)"

"Opps wrong song." Percy said. Even in the low light I could see him blushing. He starts playing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and smiles.

I smile at him. Maybe I was a little selfish. But the important thing was I had Percy now. Not Rachel. I couldn't have been more happy in my life.

END OF CHAPTER 9 AND THE STORY.

I know I know. Really Really bad. But I had to keep this rated K or K+ for the kids. Sorry no fluff. And Sorry for the short chapter. But I promise my next story will be alot better... I hope.

I'd like to thank everysingle reviewer who reviewed my story and has been with me for over 2 and a half monthes. I've never had so many people appreciate my writing and I am truly thankful. And so for my last question it is not a question. But my um hanger for my next story.

Annabeth has a perfect life. Untill her parents force her into marriage. The only way she can stop it is suicide or online dating. She should've chose suicide.

So there it is. Hehehhe. I think my plot is good but my story probably won't come out in awhile. Thank you again for all the reviewers. And for all the Thalico fans out there check out my oneshot for those two lovebirds hehehehe.

Cya Later

-ILuvPercabethMoreThanYou


End file.
